My Father
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Joanie meets a new friend and Howard has some bad news. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in the fifth season after ****JOANIE'S FIRST KISS.**

**Harry Reynolds, Karen Reynolds, Kurt Keller, Roberta Naylor, Mark Baker, Ward Hildebrand, Margaret Collins, Bethany Pogo, Deena Collins belong to me.**

**This show does not belong to me nor do the characters—**

Richie was at Arnold's studying with his girlfriend, Lori Beth, when Potsie walked in and sat at the booth across from them.

"Richie, college is hard."

"Yeah, no kidding. I wish I were back in high school but I just love not being told when to come home and at what time," Richie said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can finish this real fast then we can chase girls," Potsie said with a smile.

"Um, no boys, sorry. You have to get a job and get married then have-," Lori Beth said then was interrupted.

"Lori Beth, please. We just want to be kids again," Richie said.

"Should have thought of that first before we grew up," Potsie said.

"Sit on it, Potsie."

"Well, I gotta get back to the sorority house 'cause I have to clean." Lori Beth got up as Richie groaned.

"So, is Joanie still mad at you?"

"Not anymore. This morning—"

**Flashback 10am—**

Richie had been up for a few hours then knocked on Joanie's door.

"Who is it?" Joanie asked.

"Your brother, can I come in?"

"Go ahead but I won't talk to you." Richie walked in and saw Joanie standing near her bed with a scowl on her face.

"Look, I know you aren't a kid anymore but I just didn't want you watching me or my friends kiss, that's all."

"Mom and Dad aren't afraid to kiss when they are in the house, you shouldn't either!"

"That has nothing to do with that, and you know it!"

"You are worse than Dad is, you know that?

"That's why I'm your brother!"

"Get out of my room, I don't want to talk to you," Joanie yelled.

"I want to know where you went after you left."

"Went to Arnold's then went home."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your evening."

"You just made me feel like I was embarrassing you. Am I an embarrassment to you?"

"No. It was a college party and I didn't want you to see me doing something that you think is okay and it's not."

"That is such a lame excuse, Richie. By the way, when you see Potsie and Ralph, tell them they are terrible dancers!" Joanie said then left her room to go downstairs.

**[End Flashback]**

Ralph walked in and sat next to Potsie who scooted over.

"What's going on?" Ralph asked.

"Terrible dancers?" Potsie asked Richie.

"She was just mad, that's all," Richie said.

"Who is a terrible dancer?" Ralph asked annoyed.

"Nobody, Joanie just said that because she was mad. You say things when you are mad."

"That was a great dance last night, wasn't it?"

"Even though it was freezing, it was nice to cuddle up with the woman you love," Potsie said.

"That sure was. But who invited Joanie?" Ralph asked.

"I think one of David O'Dooley's friends was at the party and he invited her. I know I never told Joanie about the party and I don't think my dad would like to hear she went to a college party," Richie said.

**A few days later at Arnold's—**

Joanie sat at the booth as she watched the patrons dance to the jukebox while Al made the rounds at the tables. Richie, Potsie, and Ralph were on their way to Arnold's and Fonzie was at the garage.

"Anything you want, Joanie?" Al asked.

"No. David is going to be here."

"Okay, just holler if you need anything." Al walked away to another table and David walked in and sat at the booth across from Joanie.

"I had a great time a few days ago at the party and had fun last night, too. There is something I need to talk to you about though," David said nervously.

"I had a good time, too. What did you need to talk about?" Joanie felt nervous.

"Well, I know that I was your first car date and the first guy to give you a kiss. But I met a girl a few days ago at Arnold's."

"You did?" Joanie realized what he was going to say.

"Yeah. And I want to start a relationship with her and she is a senior, like me." David looked at Joanie's face.

"Okay, you can do that."

"I'm sorry, Joanie."

"It's okay. I have gone out with other boys before, but it was just a one time date, and you were my first car date and kisser. I'll always remember that." Joanie smiled.

"Glad you are taking it well," David said nicely.

David walked out.

"Oh." She put her arm in front of her on the table and slumped over her to rest her head.

Al walked over to Joanie.

"Joanie, what's going on?" Ralph, Potsie, and Richie walked in and sat at their booth. Potsie and Ralph sat next to each other and Richie was across from them.

Joanie lifted her head, her hair was a bit messy as she pointed her finger in the air and demanded, "Gimmie a malted-double!"

Al got up, walked over to the kitchen and yelled, "Clarence, we need a double malt on the double!"


	2. New Friend

"Al?" Richie motioned him to approach then continued, "What are you doing? We are going to have dinner soon."

"I am making my customer happy and I can't deny her what she wants."

"Al, I can hear my mother say to Joanie she shouldn't be drinking malt so close to dinner."

"Sorry, Rich. I gotta make the customers happy." Al walked away to another table near the door and Richie watched Joanie finish her malt.

"What has gotten into her?" Potsie asked. Richie got up and walked over to Joanie.

"Hey Joanie, what's wrong?'

"Uh, nothin'. I'll see you at home, Rich." Joanie ran out and Richie turned towards the door worried.

**A few days later at Arnold's-**

Potsie, Ralph, and Richie were at the booth talking and looking at their school books while they chatted.

"Uh oh, look who just walked in. Isn't that Joanie's date from a few nights ago?" Potsie pointed to David and his girlfriend.

"We gotta get to the library to check on some books about the Civil War. They just weren't civil back then," Ralph said then laughed as he continued, "I still got it." Potsie and Richie groaned. A few moments later Potsie and Ralph left.

Richie walked over to David and his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, David, can I talk to you at the jukebox?" Richie asked.

"Hi, Richie. Sure." They both walked over to the jukebox.

"What's going on? I thought you were dating Joanie?"

"Well, we broke up recently."

"Oh," Richie said then he realized why Joanie was not herself.

"It's nice you are looking after her," David said.

"Thanks." David went back to his girlfriend and their friends.

**At the Cunningham home before dinner-**

Joanie was in her room reading a book, Howard was on his way home from work, and Richie was in the kitchen with Marion.

"Mom?"

"Yes Richard?" Marion stirred a pot of soup.

"David broke up with Joanie."

"How do you know that?" Marion looked at him confused. Howard came home.

"I'm home." Howard put his coat away.

"In here." Marion said then continued, "How do you know that?" Howard walked in and gave Marion a kiss.

"Well, uh… since Joanie seemed upset the last few days and I saw David with another girl."

"Who saw David with another girl?" Howard asked.

"I did and I thought he was dating Joanie," Richie said.

"Oh, the poor dear. She will just have to learn it is a part of life," Marion said.

"Yeah. Let me know when dinner is ready, someone stole my lunch at work and I am starving," Howard said.

"Oh poor Howard, he's _starving_ to death while Joanie got dumped," Marion said sarcastically. Richie laughed as Marion looked at him.

After Howard changed to his casual clothes, he went to Joanie's room to talk to her and after he knocked he was let in.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hi, Dad." Joanie sat on the bed.

"What kind of reading are you doing?" Howard sat next to her.

"Math."

"Need any help?"

"No, thanks. Dad?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever gone on a few dates then you get dumped and you don't feel all that upset at first but you really are?"

"Yes, I have had that feeling and it just means that it wasn't meant to be. Why?"

"David and I broke up and I thought I was okay, but maybe I was just numb, but now I feel really hurt."

"It's okay to be hurt- it's part of growing up and a fact of life."

"Thanks, Dad." Howard kissed her on the cheek.

"Anytime, sweetheart," Howard said then got up and left.

**Several days later at Jefferson High—**

The bell rang as Joanie got up from her desk when a classmate talked to her.

"Hi," Deena Collins said.

"Hi. How long have you been at this school?" Joanie asked.

"A month. I just transferred from Jackson High. That was a good presentation you did about the Revolutionary War."

"Thanks."

"What do you usually do after school?" Deena asked.

"I go to Arnold's or go see a few friends. What do you do?"

"Usually go home. Can't believe we have to do a report on the person we want to meet."

"Yeah. Who are you going to do?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know. Who are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

**A few days later at the Cunningham home—**

Joanie and Deena were studying together in her room.

"Did I tell you that my dad works for the FBI?"

"No. He does?"

"Yeah and that's why he's always gone and he does great work."

"I've decided I'm doing Eleanor Roosevelt for my paper," Joanie said proudly.

"I still need to think about my paper. I'm leading towards Mamie Eisenhower."

"Yeah? I'm almost done with my paper."

"Well, I gotta get home. See you in class," Deena said then left.

**Four days later—**

Joanie went to Arnold's and noticed a few other friends were there, too.

"What's going on?" Joanie asked then Deena walked in and stood at the table.


	3. Reports

"I have a confession to make."

"What?" The group wondered what she had to say.

"I lied about my dad. He doesn't work for the FBI, in fact he left when I was a baby," she confessed sadly. 

"Whoa." The group was shocked.

"Why did you lie?" Joanie asked.

"Well, because everyone talked so much about their dads and I just felt ashamed. I'm sorry."

"Just be happy for us, and we will still be your friend," one girl said.

"Thanks," Deena said.

"Why did you tell us this now?" another girl asked.

"'Cause one of my friends was over and made a comment to my mom about my dad being in the FBI."

"I hate that when that happens," Bethany Pogo said.

After they chatted for a few minutes, they went to their homes.

**A few days later—**

Deena had changed her report and wrote about wanting to meet her father. She talked about how she felt when her friends would talk about their fathers and how they were loved by their fathers, and she just felt she was missing something. She found she did miss her father.

**Later that night—**

After they had finished dinner, Marion and Howard watched TV, Richie was on a date, and Joanie went in the kitchen. She left the kitchen and went to Fonzie's apartment and knocked.

"Fonzie?" Joanie asked then was allowed inside and saw Fonzie at the desk drinking a soda.

"Yes, shortcake."

"I wanted to ask you something," Joanie said as she sat down.

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"Did you ever get embarrassed that you had to tell your friends you didn't have a father?"

"Are you embarrassed by the Big H?" Fonzie asked as he stood.

"No, Fonz."

"I will not talk about my father and you have no right coming to my apartment and asking that."

"I'm sorry, Fonz." Joanie looked upset.

He did not look at Joanie as he got up and walked over to his bed. "Let me tell you something, I don't know what possessed you to ask me this question, don't you love your father?"

"Yes." Joanie looked shocked.

"He may be a little strange when he wears that fez hat for the lodge but he's always there, right?"

"Yes." Fonzie walked to the door.

"Now, if you have more questions about my father, I suggest you leave."

"But Fonz."

"Did you hear what I said?" Fonzie asked curtly.

Joanie got up and walked to the door, "I'm sorry, Fonz." She left. Joanie quietly went through the front door, closed the door, then ran upstairs as Howard and Marion continued watching TV.

Joanie did her homework then later that night everyone went to bed.

**Next day at school—**

The class got their homework back; Joanie and Deena had to redo theirs. They both chatted while they stood near the school.

"She didn't like my report because, well, because she doesn't like me!"

"She didn't like my report because she's a Republican. I have to redo my report for that main reason and she doesn't like Roosevelt. So stay away from Democrats."

"I have to go to the library and I guess we both better go."

"Who will you do?" Joanie asked.

"I think I will do Mary Todd Lincoln," Deena said.

"Yeah, I think I will do Mamie Eisenhower."

**At the Cunninghams 8pm—**

Marion worried about Joanie and wondered why she hadn't come home. She called all of Joanie's friends and she wasn't there.

"Howard, I'm getting worried about her, she hasn't been out this late."

"Marion, I can't drive around looking for her since my back has gone out, but maybe have Richard go find her." Howard laid on the sofa.

"I wish you didn't have a stressful day, Howard."

"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe call Richie at Arnold's?" Howard said.

"It's not like Joanie to miss dinner."

"Maybe she is out somewhere and just lost track of time. Just wish I can get up."

Marion called Richie at Arnold's. A few minutes later Richie walked in with Lori Beth.

"Oh Richard, I'm glad you're home."

"What's wrong, Mom?"

"Joanie hasn't come home yet and I want you to go out and find her," Marion said.

"Mom, I can't."


	4. Puzzle

Richie went to Arnold's, other eateries she could have gone, then went to the library and went inside. He looked around then saw Joanie who looked like she was daydreaming.

"Joanie, Joanie."

"I thought I told you to leave!" Joanie said then realized Richie was talking to her.

"Who are you telling to leave?"

"I guess I was just daydreaming that I was arguing with Dad about something."

"Oh, well it's way past dinner time and you should have been home hours ago. Mom is worried sick."

"What time is it?"

"8:15."

"Whoa. I was working on my report and I guess I day dreamed a bit too much. I need to check out this book then we can go."

**At the Cunninghams—**

Howard's back was much better and he was able to walk around and sit next to Marion on the chair.

"I'm sure she's fine. I bet she is at a friend's house and we don't have her number, or the library."

"Howard, she didn't come home from school, at all."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Did she even call?"

"No." Marion put her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the table.

"Well, we'll have to talk to her about that then." Howard held Marion's hand then the door opened.

Joanie walked in and Marion jumped up to give her a hug while Howard walked up to them.

"Where were you?" Marion asked.

"I was at the library."

Richie went back out to go on his date with Lori Beth.

"Well, we need to have a talk about you not calling or even coming home from school, young lady." Howard and Joanie sat at the table while Marion reheated her dinner. Fonzie walked in from the front door.

"Hey, Joanie. I'm glad you are finally home, where were you?"

"Hi Fonzie. I was at the library and just lost track of time," Joanie said while Marion gave Joanie her dinner.

"I'm glad you are okay and don't worry your folks so much." Fonzie said.

Joanie started to eat. "Okay, Fonzie." Joanie smiled then Fonzie went back to his apartment and Joanie realized maybe Fonzie wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Joanie, don't you ever not call if you will be home late, understand?" Howard said then asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Mom, Dad." Joanie finished her dinner then got a hug from her parents and went upstairs to do her homework.

**A week later at Arnold's—**

Joanie and Deena were seated facing each other at the booth while they talked about school.

"I got a good grade for my Lincoln report."

"I got a good grade for my Eisenhower report." Fonzie walked in and walked up to Joanie and Deena.

"Hi."

"Hey." Joanie scooted over so Fonzie sat next to her.

"I hear there is a father-daughter dance at the school."

"Yeah, I heard." Joanie looked at Deena who looked down.

"Should be fun." Fonzie also noticed Deena looking down.

"I gotta get home, I'll see you tomorrow, Joanie." Deena got up.

"Okay. Bye." Deena left and Fonzie moved across from Joanie.

"What? Is there a _hair_ out of place? Did I say something?"

Joanie got up quietly and left.

Fonize looked shocked. "Whoa!" He said to himself then thought about the situation.

**A few hours later at the Cunninghams at dinner—**

"There's a father-daughter dance at the school next week, do you think we can go?" Joanie asked as she took a bite.

"Well, how nice," Marion said as she looked at Howard with a smile.

"If I'm not working, or have to go to a convention, we can go."

"Thanks, Dad," Joanie smiled.

A few minutes later they finished their dinner; Marion did the dishes while Howard left to go to the Leopard Lodge meeting, and Richie came home.

"Richard, did you eat?" Marion asked.

"Yeah, Mom." Richard walked in to the kitchen.

"How are things with you and Lori Beth." Marion put the dishes away.

"Good." They both went in the living room; Marion sat on the couch while Richie sat in the chair.

"Well, Joanie has an event at school and it's a father and daughter dance."

"Oh, great. I hope they have a good time," Richie said then continued, "Well, I'm going to go see Ralph and Potsie. I'll be home later."

"Bye." Fonzie walked in after Richie left, and walked over to Marion.

"Hi, Mrs. C. Is Joanie home?"

"Yes, Arthur, she is doing her homework in her room."

"Thanks, Mrs. C." Fonzie went upstairs to Joanie's room. He knocked and he told her he wanted to talk to her, then he was let in.

"Hey, Fonz."

"Heeeeyyy, you got a nice room." Fonzie walked in and sat on the chair, while Joanie sat on her bed.

"Thanks."

"Did I say something to upset you and your friend?" Fonzie asked.

"Well, you didn't know but my friend is kinda like you."

"Like me?" Fonzie giggled nervously then continued, "How?"

"Well…" Joanie started nervously.


	5. Howard's news

"What?"

"She happens to be in the same situation as you."

"What? Do guys run up to her when she snaps her fingers? I thought I was the _only_ one who could do that." Fonzie giggled and snapped his fingers.

Joanie giggled. "No, Fonz, she doesn't have a dad."

"She doesn't?" Fonzie asked surprised.

"No."

"How did you find that out?"

"Some of her friends went to her house and one of them mentioned her father being in the FBI to her mom." Joanie and Fonzie stifled their laughter.

"FBI?"

"She was embarrassed when her friends would talk about their dad and felt left out."

"Whoa," Fonzie said quietly then realized why Joanie went to talk to him at his apartment.

"That's why I wanted to ask you about your father awhile back and if you ever lied about him."

"Well, shortcake, uh… I'm s-s-s-," Fonzie tried to apologize again. "I'm s-s-s-rrrr."

"It's okay, Fonz. I should have realized that the subject about your father is very sensitive."

"Thanks, shortcake." Fonzie said then left for his apartment.

**Next morning at breakfast—**

Howard and Marion were upstairs since they already had their breakfast; Joanie was eating when Richie came downstairs. Richie started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Joanie asked as Richie stood near her.

"Nothing, but you better not make Mom mad by stepping on Dad's feet when you are dancing with him."

"I'm not going to break Dad's feet."

Richie walked towards the door, opened it, looked at Joanie and said, "You can't dance."

"I can too!"

Richie left.

**Three days before the dance—**

Richie, Lori Beth, Ralph, and Potsie played Monopoly on the table in the dining room, while Howard, Marion, and Joanie were at a movie.

"You owe me $60 for Baltic Avenue, Lori Beth," Postie said.

"What if I don't have $60 for Baltic Avenue and I'm not even on Baltic Avenue. Ralph is," Lori Beth said.

"You took my doggie," Ralph said.

"You took my shoe," Lori Beth said.

"Okay, so you guys took the wrong piece, just put them back. Lori, give Ralph his dog, and Ralph, give Lori her shoe," Richie said as he snickered.

They both thanked each other then after a few minutes Ralph had his turn, "Sorry Rich, you gotta go to jail."

"Oh," Richie said annoyed as everyone but him laughed.

Richie was allowed to take his turn then said, "Ha! Looks like Potsie is joining me in jail."

"Sit on it, Rich," Potsie said then Marion, Joanie, and Howard came home from the movies.

"Hi Joanie, Mom, Dad. How was the movies?"

"Good." Joanie went upstairs while Marion walked over to the table and Howard sat in his chair and sighed.

"Who's winning?" Marion asked.

"I am," Lori Beth said.

"That's nice," Marion said with a smile.

"No, you're not. You still owe me Baltic Avenue," Potsie said while Howard laid his head back and relaxed.

"That's not nice," Marion said.

"Well, Potsie and Richie have been sent to jail," Ralph said.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who goes to jail when we play," Howard said.

"I'm winning," Potsie said.

"That's nice," Marion said then went upstairs.

A few minutes later they finished the game then Ralph, Potsie, and Lori Beth went to their respective homes. After the game was put away, Howard had moved to the couch, with his feet on the table and his head back when Marion walked back downstairs and sat next to him. Richie and Joanie were upstairs doing their homework.

"Howard, what do you suppose your boss wants to talk to you about?"

"I don't know, Marion." Howard sighed nervously.

"Maybe I should-."

"No, Marion! Don't start that again. Not while I can support the family, I don't need you doing that."

"Oh, Howard. What if-."

"Look, I have enough years for my pension so we will be fine if anything happens to me or if I lose my job."

"With some of the hardware stores closing, it's just scary."

"I know, sweetheart but we will be fine." He smiled at her as they looked at each other.

**The next day at Cunningham Hardware—**

Howard was at work when his boss, Harry Reynolds went to see him and talked to him in Howard's office.

"Howard, you have to do something for me."

"What's that?" Howard asked nervously.


	6. Dance

**At the Cunninghams the same afternoon—**

Howard came home from work; he was so quiet that Marion, who was on the couch sewing, didn't hear him come in. He sat in his chair and sighed loudly.

"Ow!" Marion had pricked her finger.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"You scared me Howard and I pricked my finger with the needle."

"That's nice, dear."

"Nice? What's wrong?" Marion put her sewing needle and shirt on the table, got up, and sat on the ottoman facing Howard.

Joanie and Richie came home and saw their parents talking, "Hi, Mom, hi, Dad."

"I hate my boss right now." Richie sat on the couch and Joanie sat on the table.

"What's wrong?" Joanie asked while she felt uneasy.

"No…no… Come on Dad! Joanie was looking forward to it! Let me take your place!"

"Looking forward to-," Joanie said then thought.

"Dad, don't break Joanie's heart."

"I'm sorry, Joanie. I told him that I had other plans but he said he didn't care and I was going to a convention in Madison on Friday morning until Sunday," Howard said disappointed.

"I don't like your boss," Richie and Joanie said then went upstairs to their respective rooms.

"Oh, Howard."

"I was really looking forward to it," Howard said somberly.

"What are you going to do?" Richie began walking towards the door after coming back down stairs.

"I have to go but I really want to make it up to her." Howard turned towards the door and yelled at Richie, "Richard, you better not go talking to my boss!"

"No, I won't, Dad. I was going to see Lori Beth."

"You better, but if I find out that you talked to my boss, I will take your car away, understood?"

"Yes, Dad." Richie left.

"Sometimes he is as nosy as you, Marion."

"I'm sorry, Howard."

**A day later—**

Joanie told her friends that she couldn't make it to the dance because her dad's boss wanted him to go to a convention and she sulked for a day. A few of her friends offered to ask their brothers to take her which she accepted. She met one of them at Arnold's.

**Night of the dance 6:30pm—**

Howard was already at the convention; Richie was with Lori Beth at the college library. Jefferson High was out for the day and Joanie was at home getting ready for the dance and Marion was in her room talking to her.

"When did you get a date?"

"A few days ago."

"You didn't tell me then?" Marion asked worried.

"Nothing to worry about, Mom."

"Who is he?" Marion asked.

"The brother of one of my friends." She finished getting ready.

"I want to meet him." They walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"It'll be fine, Mom." They heard a car horn honk then she left and went on her date.

"Oh," Marion started to worry then called Arnold's to see where Richie or Fonzie was. She talked to Al who said neither of them was there but she told him that when one of them showed up, to have them call her.

Fonzie was finished at the garage but was on a date at Inspiration Point. After hanging up with Al, she looked outside to the garage apartment that had the lights off and no motorcycle in front of the doors. She hoped that Richie or Fonzie would get her message.

**A half hour later—**

The door opened, "Mom, I got your message from Al. What's wrong?" Lori Beth was with Richie as well.

"Oh, Joanie went to the dance anyway with a brother of one of her friends. I wanted to meet him but she blew me off and I'm worried about her."

"I guess we can go dancing then, Rich."

"Okay, Mom, I'm going to get changed then Lori Beth and I will go."

"Thank you."

Richie went upstairs to change.

"I'm sure she will be fine." Lori Beth smiled.

"I know but usually Howard and I want to see her date. We did that to Richie."

"Yeah. My parents did that to me, too." Richie came downstairs in his suit.

"Let's go."

"Make sure she comes home with you, Richard."

"Okay, Mom." Marion had dinner and watched TV even though she was worried about Joanie.

**8:15pm—**

"I had fun tonight," Joanie told her date, Kurt Keller.

"I did too. Did you want to go to Arnold's afterwards?"

"No. I think my mom sent my brother to keep an eye on me." She pointed out Richie and Lori Beth who were not paying attention to Joanie pointing to them.

"Oh. Do you want me to get rid of them when this is over?"

"No. He's just being a big brother, that's all."

After the dance contest was over, the announcer, Mark Baker, announced the winners, and invited them on the stage to use the two microphones next to him.

"Harry and Karen Reynolds are the winners tonight."

"Wait a minute!" Joanie ran up to the front when she realized who was up on the stage. "Wait a minute!" She stood on the stage; Harry took his microphone.

"I won, young lady." They noticed she looked upset. A few friends of Joanie's started booing Harry. Harry was going to speak.

"Uh oh, I don't like where this is going. I don't believe who that is," Richie said when he noticed Harry was on the stage. Richie and Lori Beth walked up to the stage steps and took the microphone that was not used.

Joanie took the mic from Mark. "Are you serious? You are here tonight with her but I don't have my father with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked her since he had forgotten what Joanie looked like.

"What do you think? Bucko!"

"Oh boy." Harry realized what he had done and who called him bucko.

"You are such a selfish jerk for making my father not be with me tonight!" The audience booed while Karen stayed quiet. Joanie ran off the stage in tears while Lori Beth followed her.

"Joanie and my dad were looking forward to tonight. You don't deserve this award!" Richie said as the audience cheered and he took the trophy with him and smashed it on the stage.

Richie and Lori Beth went to find Joanie. It took them a few minutes but they couldn't find her.

"Oh man. Where could she have gone?"


	7. Decision

After a few minutes Lori Beth decided to check the bathroom and she found Joanie.

"It's okay, Joanie." Lori put her arm around Joanie who stood near the sink.

"No it's not. Dad's gonna find out that he has a selfish boss, and I went with a friend's brother and Mom is going to be mad, too, since I didn't let her meet my date first. It makes me mad that my dad has to be at a convention when his boss is having a good time with his daughter."

"I know you really wanted your dad here to be here with you," Lori Beth said as Joanie started to calm down. They both left the ladies' room and Richie was outside the door.

"Are you okay, Joanie?"

"Yeah," she said calmly then Kurt approached.

"Glad I found you. Are you alright?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah." Joanie smiled.

"Hey, Kurt," Richie said.

"Hey, Rich."

"You know each other?" Lori Beth asked.

"Yeah. He was on the junior varsity basketball team when I graduated."

"He took my spot, too," Kurt said. They laughed.

**At the Cunningham home—**

Marion read a book on the couch even though it was hard for her to read. The door opened, she put the book down, and walked to the door.

"Joanie! I'm glad to see you," Marion said.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Mom, this is Joanie's date, Kurt Keller," Richie said when Kurt walked in.

"Oh, hi," Marion said as she felt better about who went out with her.

"Hi. It was nice to meet you. I better get going."

"It was nice meeting you." Marion smiled as Kurt left and Richie closed the door.

"So, how was the dance?"

"You don't want to know, Mom," Joanie and Richie said same time.

"I don't?"

Lori Beth shook her head.

"Dad is going to be so mad when he gets home."

"I gotta get back to the sorority. Richie, I'll see you tomorrow," Lori said, then she gave Richie a kiss and left.

**Sunday afternoon—**

Joanie was reading her book in Howard's chair; Richie let Marion use his car to go grocery shopping while Richie went with Lori Beth. Howard came home from the convention.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart."

Joanie noticed Howard was very grouchy. "How was-."

"I don't wanna talk about it. Where are Mom and Richard?"

"Richie is with Lori Beth and Mom is grocery shopping."

Howard went upstairs to unpack. A few minutes later Howard came back down and sat on the couch and Joanie sat on the table.

"So, what have you been doing this weekend?"

"Well, after I told my friends I couldn't go to the dance, they had one of their brothers take me."

"They did?" Howard calmly asked.

"Yeah, and Kurt Keller took me."

"Did you have fun?"

"Sort of but I felt bad. Then—um," Joanie bit her lip nervously.

"What?" Howard wondered nervously.

"I saw your boss, Harry, and his daughter, Karen, when they were accepting an award for best dance."

"What?" Howard sat forward then continued, "You mean he had no family illness or no one died?"

"No."

"Jiminy Crickets!" Howard said then got up as he paced the room.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Next time, you let your mother or me meet your date, or you will not be going on that date." Marion came through the door.

"Howard, you're home." Marion walked over to Howard and Joanie went to help with putting the groceries away.

"Hi, dear." Marion and Howard kissed.

"How long have you been home?"

Joanie finished putting the groceries away and went upstairs.

"Twenty minutes. Joanie told me about Friday night." Howard tried to keep his cool and he sat in his chair.

"Howard?" Marion sat on the ottoman then continued, "Please tell me about Friday night, Joanie or Richard won't tell me."

After Howard told Marion, she said, "Oh Howard. I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"How was the convention?"

"Everyone kept asking me, how is Harry's dad? Did he fall ill since he's been sick this year? Why isn't Harry here?"

"I remember you telling me that Harry's dad had fallen ill a few months ago."

"I don't remember hearing him pass on. I am glad to be home sweetheart."

Twenty minutes later, Marion was on the couch reading a book when the doorbell rang and Howard got up and went to get it.

"Hi," Howard said.

"Hi, I'm Deena. Is Joanie home?" Deena asked nicely.

"Yes." Howard looked up the stairs and called, "Joanie, you have a visitor."

"Thanks."

Marion said her greetings then Joanie came downstairs.

"Hi, Deena. Come on up." Joanie and Deena went upstairs.

"This is a nice house, you have."

"Thanks." Joanie closed the door and they pulled up chairs and put them next to the bed.

"I've made a big decision and I'm going to go alone."

"What?" Joanie asked nervously.


	8. Apologies

**Monday morning—**

Howard ate breakfast after Joanie had left for school.

"Now, Howard," Marion sat down then continued, "don't kill your boss, okay? I know you are still upset but please just leave if he really gets to you."

"Okay Marion, I'll try." Howard got up, gave Marion a kiss then left for work.

Marion thought to herself, _I know he will be home before lunch_.

**At the hardware store 9am—**

Howard arrived at work to a clean store and the employees welcomed him back. A few minutes later Harry came by and both went to talk in Howard's office.

Howard sat down in his chair as Harry remained standing and held a bag.

"What did you want to talk about?" Howard felt nervous.

"I was a selfish rat."

"Oh?" Howard acted surprised.

"Joanie or Richie didn't tell you?"

"Of course Joanie told me! Why didn't you ask me what my plans were when I told you I had made plans?" Howard yelled while the employees and some customers could hear what was being said. One employee put her ear to the door to listen and give information.

"I was a selfish rat."

"Yes, you were. You know what my daughter did? She had a friend take her to the dance and she didn't even let her mother meet him. Luckily he's a college kid and nothing happened to her either."

"Your SON broke _this_." Harry took out the broken trophy that was in the bag.

"Who really cares? You ruined Joanie's and my night for your selfishness. How is your father? At that convention all I heard was how is Harry's father? Did he die? That is all the questions I got about you!" Howard bit his tongue since he didn't want to show disrespect towards his boss' father. Howard was very upset Richie would do what he did.

Howard paced trying to keep himself calm as he had his hands in his pockets.

"My father is doing okay, he has his days. When I got home, I got quite a few calls about him and I didn't realize everyone thought he died or was in really bad shape. Condolences were given to me because they thought my father had died." Harry said then continued, "Karen was really happy that she and I won the trophy, Howard." Harry knew Howard wasn't listening but he wanted to make things right, for her.

"What about me and Joanie? I'm out of town and she sees you lollygagging with your daughter when I could have been dancing with her, too! If you weren't my boss, I'd punch you in the nose! Get out of my office and my store!" Harry left the broken trophy behind as the employee walked back to the store and Harry left.

Howard sat in his chair, took a deep breath, and looked at the trophy that was in 6 pieces.

**At the Cunninghams after school—**

Joanie was doing her homework in the living room, Marion was running an errand, Howard still at work, and Richie was at college. The doorbell rang and Joanie went to get it.

"Hi." Joanie was surprised at who was at the door then continued. "My dad is still at work." Joanie let him in and they sat on the chairs.

"I know. I'm sorry for ruining your evening with your father on Friday. I should have asked him what plans he had made when he told me."

"Why did you make him go?"

"I was selfish and I should have made sure the person who I want to go to the convention had no plans."

"I don't think I can forgive you, _yet_." Joanie looked at him, put her hand on her cheek then continued, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do I have a crummy brother or are my friends making up that he broke Karen's trophy?"

"Well, other than being protective, you do have a crummy brother."

"Great," Joanie blew out an annoyed sigh.

"I wanted to come by and talk to you. I already talked to your dad." Harry and Joanie stood up.

"Thanks for coming by," Joanie said as Harry went to the door and left. Joanie continued, "I got such a crummy brother."

A few minutes later Deena came over and they went upstairs in Joanie's room to talk.

"So, did your brother really break Karen's trophy?"

"Yeah. I hope the trophy can be fixed."

**A few hours after dinner—**

Harry and Karen arrived at the house after Howard called him, and they gathered at the table. Richie came home a few minutes later and ran upstairs.

"Richard!"

"I'll be right there, Dad. I ate something my stomach didn't agree with."

"Dad, do I have to be here?" Karen whined.

"Yes. It's the right thing to do; I apologized to Howard and Joanie today."

"When did you apologize to Joanie? I haven't talked to Richard so he doesn't know that he's in big trouble," Howard said.

"I came by a few hours ago and she was home. I didn't think you were going to get the trophy fixed so fast."

"Okay, I'm better." Richard came downstairs while Howard went to his desk, opened it, and got the trophy out.

"That's good. Now, I think someone deserves an apology for the trophy that was busted."

"Well, Dad, Joanie didn't do it. I did."

"I know that and Fonzie was able to fix the trophy with a glue that he had at his shop." Howard put the trophy on the table.

"I'm sorry I busted your trophy. I shouldn't have done that."

"That's nice," Marion said.

"It looks so new. Thank you. Apology accepted." Harry and Karen left and Richie sat at the table.

"Richard, you should not have done that, I don't care how upset you and Joanie were. I'm taking away your car for two weeks."

"Okay, Dad." Richie gave him the car keys then went upstairs.

"I'm so glad this is over, Howard. I'm very proud of you not coming home before lunch."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

**A few days later—**

Joanie was at home when Deena came over and they talked while Howard, Marion, and Richie were out of the house.

"So what did you find out?"

"You won't believe this but-."

"What?" Joanie asked nervously.


	9. Missing

"My parents' last names are different."

"Really? Did you find out where he lives?" Joanie asked.

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In Granville."

"Is he the only one?" Joanie asked.

"No, they gave me several addresses. We'll go tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? It's best we go Saturday since we can go out all day and no one will worry. I'm not sure about tomorrow."

"I'm going tomorrow and you don't have to go with me."

"Tell you what, we both have lunch at the same time, we'll meet by the doors and I'll tell you if I'm going or not."

"Fine." Deena left happily as Joanie went upstairs.

**The next day 12:00pm—**

They met in the cafeteria and Joanie decided to go. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus.

"I'm so ready."

"I am too," Joanie said nervously then continued. "You do realize we will have to tell them where we went and that if they call the police we _will_ have to tell the truth."

"It'll be fine. When we come back it will be dinner time."

"Make sure you have enough money."

"Relax will you." Deena was excited as they rode to the northern side of Milwaukee.

Each time they got off the bus, Joanie took a bus schedule with her, and circled the stop where the bus arrived to memorize the surroundings.

"Will you stop?"

"I'm just planning ahead when we get home."

**2pm at the Cunninghams—**

Marion picked up the phone since it rang, and Richie walked in.

"Hello. Yes, Jenny? What, she didn't? No, I've been home all day and I didn't hear her. Richie is going to check upstairs." Putting her hand over the receiver, she asked, "Richie, can you go look for your sister upstairs, please?"

Richie went to check upstairs then when he came down he shook his head. Marion continued, "Did you see her in school today? You didn't see her after 12, do you normally see her after 12? And she wasn't at cheerleading practice, oh dear, thanks for letting me know, bye." Marion hung up worriedly then Richie went to the phone.

"I need to speak to Howard, please. Dad? Joanie didn't go to cheerleading practice and no one has seen her since noon today. I'm going to find Fonzie, Potsie, and Ralph and see if we can find her and I'll let you know if we are able to." Richie hung up the phone then left.

"Oh." Marion whined.

**2:30pm at Granville—**

It took them longer to get there because of an accident on the highway but they went to a diner to get a drink then walked over to Ward Hildebrand's home. Deena was very excited to meet her dad and Joanie was happy for her but nervous with the trouble they both would get into when they got home.

They knocked on the door but there was no answer. They sat on the porch and waited and talked.

"I think he's working, Deena. We will be waiting for awhile. My dad gets off work at 5."

"If you want to go home, go ahead-."

"No. But if he doesn't come home by 6, we _have_ to go home, I'm not staying here all night."

"Okay. We leave at 6."

Joanie looked through the bus schedules. "No, we have to leave no later than 6:15 because the last bus for this area is at 6:30."

"Okay."

Joanie thought to herself _Got a bad feeling about this._

**3pm at the Cunningham home—**

Howard came home early since he had already called the police because he couldn't wait. After he got home he went upstairs to change into his casual clothes and he said to himself, "Please don't let anything happen to my baby." He stifled his tears away then calmed down and went downstairs and talked to Marion.

"I called all her friends and the boys are still out and I don't know where she is." Marion sat on the couch.

"She didn't even go to cheerleading practice!" The doorbell rang, and Howard went to get it. A police officer was there responding to his call. After a few minutes he finished the report, and said, "Seems like we have two girls missing."

"What?" Howard and Marion said at the same time.

"Do you know this girl?" He showed them a picture.

"Yes. She came over a few days ago to see Joanie." Howard asked.

"What was her name?" the officer asked.

"It was Deena, we never knew her last name," Marion said.

"Her name is Deena Collins," the officer replied.

After the report is made, the officer stayed and made phone calls. He would remain until Joanie was home safe. The city of Milwaukee was looking for Joanie Cunningham and Deena Collins.

**3:45pm at Granville—**

"Let's go to the burger joint that is a few blocks down. I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom," Joanie said.

"Go. I'll wait for you," Deena said.

"Okay. But don't go anywhere." Joanie put her books on the bench and left for the burger joint.

"I won't." Deena then got up, took her and Joanie's books then continued, "Joanie, wait. I'll go with you."

"Okay."

She wondered if Joanie was right, maybe it wasn't a good idea, since it seemed like it was getting late even though it wasn't 4pm yet.

**4pm at the Cunninghams—**

"I can't take this, Howard." Howard sat on the couch, and put his arm around Marion. "I know, sweetheart." Howard was also very worried and they both wondered if Joanie and Deena were together.

"I just don't get what made Joanie just leave after lunch," Marion said. The phone rang, Howard jumped up, walked over to the counter, and picked it up.

"Hello. Oh, hi Richard. Yeah, I decided I couldn't wait and called the police. You couldn't find her? Okay. See you then." Howard hung up.

Howard sat back down, put his hand on her hand, and patted it.

"I'm so scared, Howard. What if someone has her and he is mad at you?"

"Marion, I don't know anyone who has a vendetta against me and I don't think they would be that smart to go after her."

The door opened, they quickly turned to see Richie, Potise, and Ralph walk in then Fonzie came through the kitchen door.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad." Richie sat on the couch next to Marion while Ralph and Potsie sat on the chairs and Fonzie leaned on the counter as he faced Ralph and Potsie's back. They were very quiet.

"You tried, Richard."

"I want my baby, home." Marion sniffled a few times.

"I know. I know."

The phone rang.

"I got it," Potsie picked up the phone.

"Well?" Marion and Howard looked at him and Fonzie sat in Howard's chair that faced the front door.


	10. Trek Home

"Are you looking for new carpets?"

"No." Everyone groaned. Potsie hung up.

"I don't care about the carpet, I care about my daughter!" Howard yelled annoyed.

**At the Hildebrand home 4:30-**

Deena and Joanie arrived back at the house and sat on the bench.

"It's 4:30. Your mom and my parents have got to be worried by now."

"How about this, we wait for another hour then go home."

Joanie sighed, "Okay."

"You didn't have to go with me, you know."

"I know. I just wanted to come in case you need a friend."

"Thanks. What time does your dad exactly come home?"

"5:15 or so." Joanie was starting to worry and wanted to go home then continued, "I still think we should have gone on Saturday."

"No. This is fine." Deena was not sure of her idea of going on a weekday was a great idea, either.

"We have to go to school tomorrow."

"We got our homework done, while we were waiting."

"Ha, ha."

**5pm at the Cunninghams-**

"I'm going to start cooking dinner. Maybe it will get my mind off things."

"Where is my model ship that I am making?"

"I think your toy is on the table upstairs, Dad," Richie laughed.

"Thank you." Howard got up, went upstairs then found it and came back down to the table and worked on it as he sat on the couch.

Ralph and Potsie left for home, Fonzie sat in the chair reading a book, and Richie just sat and thought at the table near the kitchen. The phone rang and Richie snapped out of his thought and picked it up.

"Hello? Oh, hi Lori Beth, no she hasn't come in yet. I'm going to stay and wait till she comes home. I'm worried about her. I'll call you tomorrow, bye."

"Aww. That is so nice. Such a wonderful middle class family." Fonzie gushed as he smiled.

Richie helped set the table then twenty minutes later they had dinner, while the police officer and Fonzie joined them. They ate quietly as their minds were on Joanie.

**5:15pm at the Hildebrand home—**

"Fifteen more minutes then we have to go home." A car approached and drove in the driveway of the home.

"Finally."

"Relax, you don't even know if he is your father and its dark."

"I will be right with you shortly," the man called out.

"Okay." Deena felt very excited and was happy that she would finally meet her father.

After a few minutes Ward was inside, getting in through the door near the garage that was not seen by the girls. The outside light was turned on and he opened the door.

"Hi," both girls said then smiled. Joanie introduced herself and Deena.

"Hi, what can I do you for?" he asked curiously.

"Uh…well um—what are we doing here?" Deena said then looked at Joanie since she was very nervous and couldn't think.

Joanie looked at her, "We are trying to find your dad." She continued as she looked at him, "She told me she looked on her birth certificate and it showed your name, Ward Hildebrand."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, um, did you know a Margaret Collins?"

"No, I'm sorry," the man said.

"Oh." Deena walked away quietly with her schoolbooks.

"I wonder if there is another Ward Hildebrand," Joanie said then continued, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"I'm sorry, too. I hope she finds her dad."

"I hope so, too." Joanie left and ran after Deena.

They started for the bus and got on when it arrived.

"I'm sorry, Deena."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ask your mom about your dad? Maybe there is a reason she never talks about him. Did she ask or say anything to you after you had lied about your dad?"

"No. She was mad at me, told me she didn't want to talk about him and he was never in the FBI and to stop making things up."

"Well, what are you going to tell your mom when you get home?"

"I will just say I was visiting a friend who lived a bit too far away." Deena knew what she would tell her mom would work. Her mom never pushed her to tell her things. "I bet you won't even be grounded," Deena said with a smile.

"You mean you will lie to your mom? What if the police are at your house?"

"If the police are there I'll just apologize and if they ask, I'll just say I went to visit someone. Technically it's not lying. My mom won't say anything else."

Joanie thought to herself, _you don't even know my own parents. _"We'll see."

They got off the bus and waited a few minutes for the next one. Once another bus showed up, they continued their trek to the bus stop near Arnold's. Deena and Joanie walked to their block

"Well, I'll see you at school, tomorrow. Thanks for being there," Deena said.

"No problem. I'm sorry that it didn't work out."

"Yeah. Bye." Deena went home.

**At Deena's home 7:30pm-**

Margaret was reading a book since it helped her ease her mind then the door opened.

"Deena! Are you okay, honey?" She got up, walked over to her, and hugged her.

"Yeah, I am."

The officer got up and put a chair near her and motioned for her to sit down. "Okay, you got us pretty worried, we have been looking for you since you didn't tell anyone where you were going. Next time you go somewhere, you tell someone where you are going or leave a note for your mom, okay?"

"Okay," Deena said.

"May I use your phone?" the officer asked and after he was given permission he made a call to the police department.

"I'm glad you are okay," Margaret said.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be home." The officer hung up then left for the department.

**At the Cunninghams 7:40pm—**

Joanie walked to her door, blew out a breath, and opened it.

"Joanie!" Marion yelled as she ran to her daughter and gave her a hug as well as Richie, Howard, and Fonzie.

"Finally home."

The officer motioned Joanie to sit on the chair. "I'm glad you are safe but next time you go somewhere, you tell someone so we don't get so worried about you. We have been looking for you."

"Okay."

The officer asked and was given permission to make the call then left for the station.

They walked her over to the couch; Marion sat next to her as Richie called his friends and Lori Beth and Al. Fonzie gave Joanie a hug then left for his apartment.

"Did you eat?" Marion asked.

"Yes."

"So, who was with you and where did you go?" Howard asked.

Joanie thought for a second.


	11. Search Again

"You see, I was with Deena and she wanted to find her dad. So she looked at her birth certificate and went to the county records office to look up his name. We went to Granville and he did show up but he said he didn't know Deena's mom. I tried to tell her to wait 'til Saturday but she was too excited. I'm really sorry, Mom, Dad."

"I see. Well, we are very happy you are home, but I don't ever want you to do that again," he told her sternly then continued as he raised his voice, "You had us worried! Your mother gets a call from Jenny Piccolo of all people, saying you didn't go to her friend's for study group and you didn't go to cheerleading practice! Then your brother calls me and tells me what your mother was told. I couldn't wait for the boys to finish searching for you, so I decided to call the police and come home. Then the boys come home and we wait, and wait," Howard said in a sad tone as he sat next to her, and put her arm around her, "We were really worried about you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry for worrying you like that. So what is my punishment going to be?" She smiled as Marion smiled also.

"Oh, Howard."

"Well, you are grounded for two weeks. Now, go to your room."

"Okay, I have to get my stuff ready for school." Joanie went upstairs to put her books away and Richie went upstairs.

"I wonder what Deena told her mom" Howard sat next to Marion.

"I don't know, dear," Howard said.

Richie knocked and was let in then closed the door.

"Glad you're home. Got Mom and Dad really upset."

"I know."

"So, She didn't find him?"

"No, but there is more than one. She has other addresses for him but tomorrow, I'm going to see if she can let me copy the addresses. I know she is going to go very soon, if she isn't grounded."

"If she wants to see him bad enough, I don't think it will stop her."

"No, I bet she will try again."

"Just do me one favor, if she is in trouble and she calls you, call me so I can help out."

"Thanks, Rich." Joanie and Richie smiled at each other then he left the room.

**The next morning—**

Howard took Joanie to school and her friends were very happy to see her and Deena while they talked before the first bell.

"So where did you go?" Roberta Naylor asked.

"I tried to find my dad but he wasn't my dad."

"So Joanie, how long are you grounded for?" Jenny asked.

"Come on, she wouldn't be grounded," Deena said.

"Are you kidding, if I did that, my parents would ground me for a month," another girl said.

"Have you ever been grounded?" Roberta asked.

"No," Deena said.

"No?" the girls said at the same time.

"Joanie? I know your parents wouldn't let this go without a punishment, what was it?" Jenny asked.

"Two weeks. How about you Deena?"

"My mom didn't ground me."

"Seriously?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah," Deena said as she noticed her friends were shocked. Deena and Joanie walked to class.

"Do you still have the other addresses for Mr. Hildebrand?"

"Yeah. Did you want them?"

"Yeah, I want to make a copy of them. Can you give it to me after you get home from school?"

"I can do that. I can't believe your parents would ground you." Deena walked away to her class and Joanie went to another part of the building.

Joanie thought to herself, _My parents probably love me more than your mom does._

Joanie went to the cheerleading practice then went home and did her homework and while Marion was out, Deena brought the information for Joanie to copy down then went home.

**Saturday afternoon—**

Joanie was in the living room watching TV, Marion was out with friends, Howard was working, and Richie was at Arnold's with Lori Beth. The phone rang, Joanie went to get it, and Margaret was on the line.

"Hello. She isn't here. I saw her yesterday and I do have some ideas as to where she may have went to but I'm not totally sure. She was supposed to go to Roberta's house for tutoring? Okay. Bye." She called Richie at Arnold's hoping he was there. He was, then he came home.

"You think she went?"

"I think so but there are 5 names on the list."

"I don't know Joanie but let me call Dad and see what he says." He talked to Howard then gave the phone to Joanie.

"Hi, okay Dad. Richie is already writing the note. Bye." She hung up then they left for the car.

"You got the list?"

"Yeah, I went to get it after I called you."

**At the first Hildebrand home—**

After they rang the doorbell, Ward answered it.

"Hi, are you Ward Hildebrand?" Richie asked nicely but nervously.

"Who's asking?" he asked angrily.

"She's been here," Joanie said.

"Has a girl named Deena visited you asking if you were her father?"

"Yes! You want to make something of it?" His anger scared Joanie a little.

"I'm sorry, she just needs a father figure in her life." Richie and Joanie left for the car.

After they went to the other 3 homes, they decided to stop.

"Joanie, Richard, glad you are home."

"Hi Mom. We called Dad," Joanie said.

"Thank you for leaving me the note." She kissed Joanie on the cheek.

"I'm going to call Dad." Richie picked up the phone and called him.

"Did you find her?"

"No, I think when Miss Collins called, Deena was either on her way home or at the last house."

Richie hung up the phone then left for Arnold's.

"How do you know?"

"Because the last house we went to, he said she left 10 minutes before we got there."

"I'm glad you called Richie but it worries me when you go out to help Deena find her father. You don't know how they might react and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm getting a bit of a headache so I'm going to take some aspirin and lie down, if anyone calls, just tell them I'm taking a nap."

"I know Mom, thanks. Okay."

Marion went upstairs to get some aspirin then laid on the bed.

Deena called Joanie a few minutes later and they talked.

"You did? You're going to tell me on Monday? Okay, see you then. Bye."

**Monday 11:45am at school—**

Joanie and Deena met near the hallways of their classroom when she told her the news.

"I found my dad and I'm going to meet him at the burger joint at 12:30."

"Hey that's great, are you going to give me the details? I want to know how things go."

"Sure. Good luck on your test." Deena disappeared around the corner and Joanie went to a payphone and made a call. "Hello?"

"Hello, Cunningham Hardware, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I need to speak to Howard, please. Thank you."


	12. Aftermath

Joanie had promised Howard if Deena had a meeting with her dad, she would let him know in case Joanie was able to go with her, but since she had a test, she couldn't.

"Dad? Deena is going to meet her dad at 12:30." She told him what Deena was wearing, as well as the name of the diner which happened to be very close to his store. She continued, "Thanks, Dad. Bye." Joanie sighed nervously.

**At the burger joint—**

Howard arrived, made his order, and began eating his lunch when he saw Deena sit down with a man who sat across from her. She looked very nervous but he looked a little angry. Howard was two tables away from them so they didn't notice him peering.

"So you're Margaret's daughter, huh?"

"Yeah," Deena said nervously.

"I see." He was very standoffish.

"Where do you work?"

"Why do you care?" he growled.

"I don't know. All my friends have dads and I just feel left out."

"Well, it's your mother's fault." Howard looked towards them in shock then looked away from them.

"Mom doesn't like talking about you. I told my friends you worked for the FBI when they mentioned it to Mom."

"I see. Well, don't call me or anything because I want to have nothing to do with you." He got up and left.

Deena got teary eyed, so Howard got rid of his food, then acted like he just noticed her not in school and walked up to her.

"Deena, is that you?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Cunningham." Howard sat down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I met my dad and he wasn't happy to see me," she sniffled.

"I'm sorry. It isn't your fault that your dad can't handle responsibilities; that is, if he knew."

"He did seem very nervous when I showed up, looking over his shoulder and asking to meet me. My mom doesn't like to talk about him."

"He probably was nervous since he didn't know how his wife would react that he had another kid. Sometimes people don't like to talk about family who run away. I have a friend who doesn't like to talk about his dad, because his dad ran away when the friend was very young." She calmed down after a few minutes.

"I just wanted to see him, I guess it was a bad idea."

"Well, I can take you home since school will probably be out in an hour or two."

"Thanks." Howard left to take Deena home then went back to the store.

Joanie came home from school after her cheerleading practice and Deena called her an hour later. Deena told her she met her dad but she had a good visit with him even though Joanie noticed a sad tone in her voice then she hung up.

**A few hours later—**

Joanie was doing her homework, Marion was cooking, Richie was with Lori Beth, and Howard came home. Joanie came downstairs.

"Dad, what happened?" Joanie asked as Howard put his coat on the rack after taking it off.

"Can't a guy come home first?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Marion, I'm home."

"Hi, dear. I'm in the kitchen." He went to the kitchen to give Marion a kiss as Joanie sat on the chair.

"Well, things didn't go very well." Howard sat at the table with his back to the kitchen.

"It didn't?"

"No, he seemed very standoffish and I don't think he was very happy to have been talking to her."

"_Really_?" Fonzie walked in from the kitchen into the living room.

"Yes, really. Why?"

"She called me and she suggested things went well even though she did sound very sad."

"Who was sad?" Fonzie asked.

"My friend, Deena, who went to meet her dad."

"Oh," Fonzie said quietly as he sat near Howard.

"No, things didn't go well. Either he didn't know he had a daughter, or he and Deena's mother didn't have a good breakup and he's still angry."

"She was really looking forward to meeting him." Joanie looked sad.

"Joanie, I am very proud of you calling me." Howard kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks. I don't know why but I did get a bad feeling about it and she was so excited. Does this mean that I might get the rest of my grounding reduced?" Joanie smiled.

"Well Joanie-," Howard started as he put his fingers on his forehead then was interrupted.

"No," Marion said as Howard and Fonzie looked towards her.

"Worth a try." Joanie smiled then went upstairs.

**At Arnold's on Sunday—**

While Marion had some friends over at the house, Richie was with Lori Beth, and Fonzie was on a date, Joanie and Howard were at Arnold's making up for the lost dance night.

"Dad, when did you think of this?" Joanie asked as they danced to the jukebox.

"A few days ago."

"Was that before or after my trip?"

"Before. Even though your mother told me that she was going to have friends over and I figured just keep it the way I had it."

"Did you have any friends who didn't have a mom or a dad?"

"Yes. They hated it but I always felt lucky to have Grandma and Grandpa."

Joanie sat down on the booth and Howard sat across from her.

"You never told me what happened the morning you went back to work and Harry was there."

Howard laughed. "Well, I did yell at him and some of my employees thought Harry and I were going to beat each other up but I'm glad they let us work it out and we did."

"Did you give Richie his car back?"

"Next week."

"I didn't know he and Lori Beth were there."

"You know Mom sent them because she was worried about you." 

"I know."

Joanie and Howard talked and laughed at the table, both glad they could catch up on what they missed.


End file.
